


Call and Response

by emmaliza



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: (is there a more concise tag for that?), 90s fic, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Light Angst, M/M, NMS is a dick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex While on the Phone to Someone Unaware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: "I'd much rather –ah– but we have to answer, you know that.""Then answer."Mark and Rob get a poorly-timed phone call.





	Call and Response

It's five in the morning in a New York hotel room, they're both jetlagged as hell and can't sleep, and there's nothing on the telly, so why not, right?  
  
Rob squeezes Mark's hip firmly as he bucks and writhes on top of him, fingers splayed across the pretty blue dolphin while Mark tilts his head back and moans. Rob should tell him to be quiet, but he's not going to. He likes the way Mark sounds with Rob's cock in him, needy and obscene. Most of the hotel should be asleep anyway, shouldn't they? Well, except the others. But they've all shagged about so much, Rob doubts they would put two and two together and realise Mark and Rob are shagging each other. And if they did, he doesn't think they'd mind.  
  
He is merrily keening away, arching to meet Mark's movements, relishing the feel of him hot and tight around him. His cock twitches deep in Mark's hole, and when he outstretches a hand to give Mark a couple of friendly strokes, his does the same. It's not going to take very long, but that's alright, they'll have to get up soon anyway. Rob is just about creeping up to the edge when–  
  
_Ring! Ring! Ring!_  
  
They both stop, and turn to stare at the phone indignantly. "It's five in the morning," says Rob. "Who the fuck is calling us?"  
  
Not having moved an inch, Mark pulls a face. "Probably Nigel. Telling us our schedule for tomorrow." Rob huffs. Of course. Nige could have just given them their instructions last night, but no. Can't let them go six hours without reminding them who controls their lives.  
  
Mark looks apologetic. "Sorry." He moves to get off Rob's cock, and Rob, through a combination of irritation and horniness, gets a wicked idea.  
  
He grabs Mark's hip again and holds him still. "No."  
  
That gets him a puzzled look. "No?" Mark whimpers as Rob pushes his cock balls deep again. "I mean, I'd much rather – _ah_..." he moans as Rob _slowly_ drags his cock out and back in again, tracing along his insides, but he gets it back together quickly. "But we have to answer, you know that."  
  
Rob does know; he knows what a fit Nige would have if they ever just ignored him. He grins. "Then answer."  
  
Mark realises what he means. His eyes go wide. But he grins too. See, they're always on the same page, him and Mark.  
  
The phone is still bloody ringing, and Mark fumbles for it as he settles back on top of Rob's prick. "Hello?" he says, and lets out a little sigh as Rob buries himself deep again. "Hi Nige."  
  
Rob wants to kiss him then, but it would be too much of a giveaway, so he settles for squeezing his arse fondly instead. Mark bites his lip to repress a whimper. "Yes, yes, I know, sorry. We were asleep." Rob has to smother a scoff at that. "Rob's right here, he's still in bed. No, he's been with me all night. No, I'm not covering for him!"  
  
Mark starts to push his hips back and forth, making Rob struggle not to groan as his length is engulfed again. It's for the best they're doing things this way; Rob's sure Mark's position, he'd find Nigel's voice a total boner killer.  
  
"Right, 6:30? Paul will come pick us up?" Mark is doing an admirable job keeping the noises down, given how loud he usually is, but he can't quite keep the breathiness out of his voice. It's hot. "Okay." His prick is twitching and leaking, and Rob thinks he must be getting off on this. Didn't Mark once tell him his fantasy about having sex in a crowded movie theatre?  
  
Rob wraps his hand around Mark's cock once more, and Mark can't help but let out a yelp at that. There's a pause on the other end of the line. "I'm fine," Mark gasps. "Stomach cramps. Think I ate a dodgy curry. Yes, I'll be alright for rehearsals later, don't worry."  
  
With a stab of annoyance that Nige wouldn't give a shit if Mark really was sick, Rob starts wanking him off faster. Mark trembles in need, his arse clenching around Rob hard, but he bites his lip and rolls his eyes back and spills all over Rob's belly without a sound.  
  
_We got away with it,_ thinks Rob, and that thought, that he just had sex with one of his bandmates while he was on the phone to their manager, that they did something so trashy and tabloid-y and the sort of thing Nigel would lose his mind trying to keep from the press, and he never even knew, that's what gets Rob off.  
  
While he's still swimming in the ecstasy of it, Mark sighs on the phone. "Alright, Nige, I think I've got it. I'll tell Rob. See you tomorrow."  
  
Once he hears the telltale click of the phone hanging up, he and Mark look at each other again. And they burst out laughing.  
  
They have to readjust to a comfortable position for cuddling. Mark rolls the condom off him before settling down with his head atop Rob's chest. Rob wraps an arm around him and kisses his hair. "We don't have long for this," Mark muses. "We'll need a shower before we go."  
  
Mark phrases that like they're going to be having the one shower between the two of them, which probably isn't a great idea, but oh well. "We'll have to make the most of it then," he says, and then, still high on the endorphins, he giggles. "I can't believe we just did that."  
  
"I can," Mark says, but from the smile on his face, he's far from displeased. He curls around Rob's side tighter. "I'm glad I'm here with you."  
  
Rob pauses, looks down at Mark's happy little face. "Yeah. Me too." There's a lot he dislikes about being in this band sometimes, but Mark, he loves.


End file.
